Allies
by Ssj4mars
Summary: Frieza has a soldier. A Sayain his strongest fighter. Is he really loyal ot him though, or somebody else.
1. Threats

**Namek Saga **

**On Namek with Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma.**

The heroes finally arrived at Namek ready for the challenge of collecting the Dragonballs. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma all stepped outside when Gohan and Krillin trembled in fear outside.

"You guys what's wrong" Bulma asked. "It's Vegeta he's here" Krillin stuttered out. "Why How he took as much of a beating than Goku how" Bulma said now shaking."I don't know but we need to get the Dragonballs and quick because Vegeta isn't the only power I sense 4 powerful beings and it feels like they are destroying weak power level" Gohan said. "Well since we are competing against so many strong forces here is the Dragon Radar you guys can use it to look for the Dragonballs so we can make our wish and get off this planet while I stay in my capsule house which will be in that cave over there so um by" Bulma said before sprinting over to the cave with a capsule in her hand.

"Well Gohan looks like it's just me and you let's get this over with but we need to keep our power level down because we do not want to run into Vegeta or those other power levels" Krillin said. "Alright let's go" Gohan said. Than the two duo ran towards the first Dragonball.

**The 4 strong power levels**

"Frieza leave us alone we do not have a Dragonball we don't even know what a Dragonball is so please leave us in peace" a Namekian Elder said to a small like pink monster. "Where are the warriors of this village" the one named Frieza said. "They are in the fields the" Elder said. "Well how about this I will either have this pink fat monster Dodoria kill you, this green fighter Zarbon kill you, my top assistant this sayain right here Marley kill you or you could stop playing around and give us the Dragonball as you see we already have four of them the one that you have will be our fifth" Frieza said. The Elder was trembling now. "Alright than since you don't feel like cooperating than I'll give you some inspiration Dodoria kill his elderly friends" Frieza ordered.

Little did they know Gohan and Krillin where watching with interest. Than Dodoria charged at the elder's and killed all of them with one blow except for the main elder. "You Bastard" the Elder said. Than Marley the Sayain looked over to where Krillin and Gohan were at. "What is it Marley" Frieza asked. "Well I sense Vegeta and Cui-Cui fighting but I also felt two smaller power levels close to Dodoria's for a brief second" Marley replied. "Well we don't need to worry about the other 2 power level Dodoria isn't that strong anyway but tell me how strong is Vegeta right now because I know that he went to Planet Earth with out my permission" Frieza said. "Let me check it's at 24,000 he's is as strong as Zarbon and Dodoria but he is not even close to our Power Level Lord Frieza" Marley said.

"Oh what's this three Namekian warriors let's see how strong they are" Zarbon said clicking on his scouter. "1000 a piece our men can make quick work of that. Go get em" Dodoria said to the men. The men charged at the 3 Namekian Fighters ready to kill. "Our men won't last a minute against them" Marley said. "Really they only have a power level of 1000 our men have a power level 1500 a piece" Zarbon said. "You rely on your scouter to much if you use a scouter you should be strong enough to take on anyone but your not Zarbon and since I don't use a scouter I use my senses and I can tell that the Namekians are lowering their power levels watch" Marley said.

True to Marley's words the Namekians power started to build up power and in no time at all the Namekians killed all of their fighters. "Okay so now you guys are at 3000 big shocker your still no match for me" Dodoria said and than proceeded on killing the weaker Namekian warriors with little effort. "Dende run away now let me handle this" the Elder said. The little Namek started to run. Than the Namek started to shoot random ki blast everywhere except at them. "What are you doing" Dodoria screamed after his scouter got hit by one of the blast. "Ha now you can't find anymore Dragonballs without those scouter things" he said. Frieza growled. "You bitch now you die Dodoria kill the Namekians and Marley retrieve the Dragonball" Frieza snarled. Dodoria swiftly killed the Elder while Marley went behind the house in a secret spot and took the Dragonball. "Dodoria stop playing and kill the Namek child already" Frieza barked. Dodoria looked down ashamed he made his master mad and than began to charge up energy for a ki blast ready to kill the little Namekian who failed to run away. Than Marley felt two surges of energy start to rise up and than it surpassed Dodoria and Zarbon's power. "We've got company" Marley said to Frieza. Than two earthlings smashed hard into Dodoria. "A half Sayain" Marley said. "Come on Gohan let's go" the other earthling said. They grabbed the small Namekian and flew off into the distance.

"Dodoria go after them it's better to not has to worry about a earthling and a half Sayain as Marley said" Frieza said. Dodoria regained his balance and flew off after them. "Now let's go and Marley lead me to the ship and Zarbon go find and bring Vegeta to me dead or alive I could care less but I am tired of all of these people meddling with my plans for immortal so Marley you shall call for the Dragonballs and remember to ask for a scouter" Frieza said. Than Marley took off with Frieza right behind him. Zarbon than flew off looking for Vegeta.

**With Vegeta and Cui-Cui**

Yes finally here at Namek Vegeta thought. "Ah Vegeta I'm glad your here" A voice said. Vegeta turned to see Cui-Cui. "Oh did little frog head want a piece of me cause if you did I'll just have to send you to the other world" Vegeta sneered. "What are you talking about Vegeta I have a power level higher than you" Cui-Cui said. "Ha maybe at a time but I am the Prince of all Sayains who has recently been injured in a hard battle and now as strong as ever and you will be the first I use my powers on now watch on your scouter as I become stronger. Vegeta let loose a loud and long scream and than his power skyrocketed. "Now Cui-Cui what does my power level say now" Vegeta asked cockily. "Bu But it can't be 24000. Well Vegeta how about we join forces and we can stand up to..." Cui-Cui trailed off. "What were you going to say" Vegeta yelled. "Ah Marley have you came to pick up Vegeta like Lord Frieza asked" Cui-Cui asked. "What where is Marley" Vegeta asked frantically.

Cui-Cui smirked and built up a lot of energy "he is not here Vegeta I tricked you but it isn't that surprising monkey see monkey do after all" Cui-Cui sneered. "How dare you" Vegeta said turning around. As soon as he faced Cui-Cui he was lit up with a ki blast after ki blast causing smoke and dust to appear everywhere and covering the whole area. "Ha Ha Ha I beat Vegeta he wasn't that tough and now I can tell Lord Frieza that I killed Vegeta" Cui-Cui laughed. "Well if you wanted to kill me you have to do better than being a coward" Vegeta sneered coming out of the smoke. "Ve Vegeta how are you still alive" Cui-Cui stuttered out. "You won't be alive long enough to find out" and with that Vegeta prepared a Galick Gun and fired it at the now retreating Cui-Cui. "Aaaahhhhh" Cui-Cui screamed and than died. "Ha Cui-Cui was to weak and now he is dead" Vegeta laughed.

"Oh Dodoria is on the move how about we shake things up a bit and get rid of him Vegeta thought.


	2. The Ginyu Force

"Step on it Gohan that pink ugly thing is after us". I'm trying Krillin use your Destructo Disk attack that will by us more time" Gohan said. "Okay it's worth a shot". Krillin put his hand above his head and began charging up energy. Than the yellow ball of energy in his hand became flat. "Destructo Disk" Krillin yelled. He fired the disk at Dodoria who tried to block it with his arm only to have his arm cut off. "How dare you" they heard Dodoria yell. "Keep on going Gohan I have a technique that will help s finish him" Krillin said. "Okay I'll take Dende here and I will power up a bit so that you know where to find us" Gohan said. "Alright". Gohan and Dende flew off while Krillin stopped and let Dodoria face him. "Oh did the little earthling decide that life was to much and decided to die" Dodoria smirked. "No but you shall be the one to die. SOLAR FLARE" Krillin yelled. Dodoria suddenly became blinded and now to finish you Destructo Disc" Krillin used his special move.

Dodoria was cut into 2 parts in mid-air. "Just because I'm cut into two does not mean I am finished just yet. If I die I'm taking you with me" Dodoria said preparing an attack through his mouth. "Oh no you don't" Krillin said flying behind Dodoria and than cupping his hands. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA" Krillin unleashed his move on Dodoria leaving not even a speck of Dodoria left. "Ah wait up Gohan and Dende" Krillin yelled and than took off to catch up with them.

* * *

Oh what is this I can't feel Dodoria's energy anymore Vegeta thought. Oh well I'll just dwell on that later. Damn I was looking forward to taking him out I mean after all those years of insult. Than Vegeta felt something. Oh that feels like Zarbon's energy well i will make a quick little stop real quick taking out Zarbon and nothing is going to get in my way this time.

Vegeta flew off at high speeds ready to take out one of Frieza's henchmen.

* * *

"Lord Frieza I have summoned the Ginyu Force and they are on their way with a scouter for you and I just now felt Dodoria die by the earthlings" Marley said. "Well good finally things are coming our way rather than for once. "Well if you will excuse me Lord Frieza I shall be training in the weight room" Marley said bowing and than retreating. I'm am going to have to kill him soon he is already stronger than all of my henchmen and is as strong as Captain Ginyu as far as I can see in my first form and I know he is more loyal to his prince than me Frieza thought. Ha that idiot Frieza did he really think that I would ever go against my cousin and prince. I am a Sayain and I never go against royalty and family and especially both Marley thought.

Marley really did go to the weight room but only to take some of the weights and than blow the room up. He than proceeded to hide as Frieza and some of his lackey stated to check what happened. Ha jokes on you Frieza the Ginyu force isn't coming you idiot and now me and Vegeta have 6 of the Dragonballs one more than we can have immortality and dispose of you properly Marley thought as he threw the Dragonballs into a lake Vegeta told him about. Now I have to help Vegeta from Zarbon Marley thought as he soon shot out of the ship effectively destroying Frieza's favorite chair.

"Vegeta hang on I'm coming" Marley yelled flying really fast now that nobody in Frieza's group could detect him.

Marley arrived on the scene and saw Vegeta getting battered by Zarbon in his transformed state. "Final Flame" Marley yelled and a red wave came out of his hand taking Zarbon's attention off of Vegeta and on Marley. "Ah can't you see by your cousin and prince's example that you don't stand a chance against me" Zarbon said even though he knew it was a lie. Marley was the strongest Sayain he knew and that was the exact reason why Frieza kept him close by so he could take him out if he decided to rebel. "Why aren't you with Frieza Marley are you here to finish off Vegeta for Frieza" Zarbon said after what he originally said realizing he should try to get on his good side and stay alive.

"Ah Zarbon Frieza is a fool he destroyed the Sayain race and so after I kill you and get Vegeta healed we will succeed on getting the Dragonballs as I already have 5 of them and Vegeta has one of them one more and we get our wishes" Marley smirked. "I will kill you both than and than bring you to Lord Frieza where he will be proud of me so lets fight" Zarbon said. "Okay for you sensing how weak you are I won' even charge to my full power. As you should know no one knows my strength as it is always suppressed" Marley said getting into a fighting stance and keeping his sword on his back.

"Okay well I see you plan on killing me without your sword. You must be getting confident" Zarbon said. "Shut up and stop trying to delay your death it's not like the Ginyu force is on their way to protect you" Marley growled. "On the contrary they are here" Zarbon said smugly. "How I didn't send for them" Marley said seeing the five space pods in the air getting ready to land. "You may of not sent for them like you were told to but Frieza suspected as much and personally sent for them" Zarbon replied. "You know what your dead. Final Shock" Marley yelled this time a yellow wave came flying at him at high speeds. Zarbon barely dodged it only for a fist to hit him straight in the face.

"I will kill you pathetic monkey" Zarbon screamed. "Shut up and die by my Destructo Disk" Marley yelled. Like Krillin a flat circle of razor sharp energy appeared in Marley's Palm but the color was black with a hint of red in it. "Die" Marley screamed as the disk flew straight into Zarbon rendering him dead. No sign of this battle Marley thought. "This is for you Vegeta Final Flash" Marley said using one of Vegeta's favored moves. The energy beam hit straight into Zarbon causing no signs that Zarbon was even there. "Vegeta are you alright" Marley said. "Yeah I'll be fine you think you can carry me while I rest though I need to regain my strength" Vegeta said. "Yeah that's fine I feel those earthlings let's go after them" Marley said. "Okay you have all of the Dragonballs Frieza had right" Vegeta asked. "Of course cousin what do you take me for someone who can't follow any instructions" Marley said. "Whatever pick me up and fly already" Vegeta said. "Whatever you say" Marley muttered as he swung Vegeta over his shoulder and took off in the air towards the earthlings.

* * *

"9,998 9,999 10,000 " Goku counted as he trained in 100 times gravity. The pressure was great but he could tell he was becoming stronger by all of this training he was doing. "Alight I should be arriving on Planet Namek any time now and I will be stronger than Vegeta and Frieza" Goku said to himself as he continued to train.

Goku practiced just about everything before deciding to get washed up and put on a new training outfit and get the Sensu Beans that Korin gave him ready. After taking a shower and getting everything he needed ready he sat down in his chair looking at Planet Namek as his ship finally approached the green planet.

* * *

"Alright Krillin and Gohan we are here this is where the one star Dragon Ball is at and it is being held by the eldest Namekian Guru and the father of all Namekians" Dende said. "So what should we do while we get the Dragonball we obviously have to get stronger so we can defeat Vegeta and that Frieza person" Krillin said.

"Oh Guru has the power to unlock some of the hidden power in a person he is the one who made me have the power to heal and his guardian Nail to be really strong. "Wow so he might be able to make us stronger" Gohan said. "Yes he will"Dende said. Suddenly Krillin and Gohan paled we are being followed by two incredibly powerful forces and I can sense one of them is Vegeta" Krillin said. "Wait look in the air those are 5 space pods, and they feel evil" Gohan said. "Hurry guys you have to get your power unlocked so you can stand a chance" Dende said frantically.

The three of them ran inside to see Guru. "Hello" A gigantic Namekian said. "Why if isn't Dende" a smaller Namekian said. "Hi Nail and Master Guru we were wondering if you could..." Dende trailed off as the elder raised his hand signaling for him be quiet. "It's quite alright Dende I know why you are here and here is the Dragonball" he said handing it to Dende. "Now your guest Gohan and Krillin come right here as I unlocked your sleeping powers" Guru said. They stepped closer to Guru and he place a hand on both of their heads.

They soon began to have a blue aura surrounding them. "Ah now in order to use the Dragonballs you need a password and that password is Porunga. now you guys have to leave and lead those energy's away from here" Guru said. Gohan, Krillin, and Dende nodded their thanks and flew off. Gohan and Krillin began charging up in order to lead Vegeta towards them.

They stopped when they were ways away from the eldest Nameks house when Vegeta and Marley landed. Than before any one said anything 6 space ships landed close to them. Out of one of them was Goku. Out of the other five a green guy, a blue guy, a red guy, a purple guy, and a plain guy all stepped out. "I am Recoome" the plain one said before going into a pose. "I am Burter" he blue one said before going into a pose identical to the Recoome's. "I am Jeice" the red on said before kneeling down beside the blue one. "I am Guldo" the green one said before kneeling like Jeice did. The purple one turned around and bent down and looked at Gohan, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta, and Marley through the crack of his legs. "Ginyu" he yelled. Before they all said we are the Ginyu Force they said suddenly all in a different pose.

A/N

All Power levels well be different like the Ginyu Force will be stronger than they originally were Vegeta will be Stronger, Gohan will be stronger, and Krillin well be Stronger as well so keep that in account when you read this story.

Power Levels

Goku 100,000 suppressed

Vegeta 100,000 suppressed

Marley 100,000 suppressed

Krillin 100,000 suppressed

Gohan 100,000 suppressed

Captain Ginyu 300,000

Jeice 200,000

Burter 200,000

Recoome 225,000

Guldo 150,000

Frieza 600,000

Zarbon 60,000

Dodoria 30,000


	3. The Arrival

"Well gang look what we have here some earthlings and some pathetic Sayains. As much as I would like to fight you I need to return the Dragonballs to Frieza and since you have two right there and 1 right there and I know where the other six are I will be leaving now but my team will be more than enough to handle you punks" Captain Ginyu said before flying off with both Dragonballs floating after him. "Well now that the Captains gone it shall be you 5 against us 4" Recoome asked. "Definitely not we will let the baldy, Kakarot's son, and Kakarot take you out while we watch at the side lines while they fail and than we will step in and annihilate you" Vegeta said. "Oh big words but let's check me check my scouter. Oh what's this 100,000 a piece even Guldo could kill you but if that is the way you want it so be it" Jeice sneered.

"Well let's start this battle" Goku said for the first time. "Yeah let's start" Burter agreed. Goku, Krillin, and Gohan than started to charge their powers up and boulders began to fly and craters began to form and not to soon their powers increased to their max. "Now what does the scouter say" Vegeta smirked cockily. "What does it matter it's probably still weak" Recoome said before turning his scouter on. The whole Ginyu force stepped backwards. "The bald one is at 325,000" Jeice said. "The smaller one is at 300,000" Guldo said. "The big one is at 410,000" Recoome said. "Now you see how useless you guys are, but just because you see their power levels we'll show you ours" Vegeta said indicating to himself and Marley. The two began charging up. The two Sayains began making one huge crater that went underneath of all of the fighters. "Now check your useless scouter" Marley said. "U-um yo-you guys Vegeta is at 405,000" Guldo stuttered out. "Well Mar-Marley i-is at um 415,000" Jeice said fearfully. "Damn it I am still weaker than Kakarot" Vegeta said distastefully. "Aw don't worry Vegeta you'll surpass him one day because after all we are royalty" Marley said. "Yeah I guess your right" Vegeta said.

"Enough let's fight" Goku said before charging at Burter and Jeice. "Yeah let's go" Krillin said before going straight at Recoome feeling confident now that he heard how fearful the enemy was at his power level. Gohan lunged right at Guldo hitting him straight in the face causing some purple blood to fall freely out of his nose. Gohan than threw a ki blast at him but before he knew the blast stopped and Guldo walked freely away. Than the blast collided into the ground. Gohan sped towards Guldo and hit him straight into the gut causing him to hunch over but than Gohan sent a swift kick into his face. "You'll pay for that" Guldo bellowed before a hard kick sent his head flying off of his body. Than a energy wave successfully eliminating Guldo. Gohan looked over to Krillin and decided he needed some help and flew over towards to him.

Goku was having trouble. He may of been stronger than on Jeice or Burter in one on one but fighting them one on two was pretty hard. He sent a powerful punch at Jeice but as soon as it connected Burter's fist slammed right into his stomach. He kicked Burter back and ducked just in time to avoid Jeice's punch and hit Jeice right in the stomach. Jeice was sent flying backwards but than a heavy punch connected with Goku's shoulder and he heard a sickening crunch sound and he knew it was broken. "Aaaahhhh" Goku screamed. Than a hard kick was sent in his chest making him go flying backwards. They than prepared to do their Purple Comet attack. Right when they fired at Goku who thought he was a goner and closed his eyes he felt nothing. Cautiously he opened his eyes to see Marley standing in front of him. He took the attack head on and was breathing heavily for taking that much damage but he shrugged it off and used a move favored by him and Vegeta. He made his hand look like a gun and pointed it at Jeice's heart. He said "Bang" and a small red bolt hit Jeice making him roll his eyes backwards and fall hard to the ground dead. "That's one of my favorite moves" Marley said with a smirk. "Why did you save me" Goku asked. "We will need every person we can get to defeat Frieza. From working as hit right hand man for the longest I know he can transform into another form that is way more powerful than the last. As much as my pride hurts from saying this but we need will need you in this battle" Marley said.

'I'm a bit worn out from taking that attack though so I will go after Burter you go after Jeice alright Kakarot" Marley said. "Sure thing" Goku said. It was obvious that they were both injured Goku was badly injured with a broken arm. "Let's go" Marley said. They than charged at their targets. Jeice and Burter were grinning crazily at their so called victory they weren't prepared for Goku and Marley to come out of the smoke at full speed._  
_

They were instantly on the defense as the two Sayains let no room for them to get in a single punch. Marley sent a feint right at Burter's face and when Burter went to block it a jab was placed in his stomach causing him to hunch over. Marley than slammed both of his fist down on his neck but raised his knee causing his face to get smashed up.

Than in one strong fluid motion a kick to side caused Burter's head to go missing from his body and Burter dropped down dead. Gohan and Krillin were having a medium time trying to out match Recoome in strength. Krillin sent a punch into Recoome's face and it only succeeded in sending Recoome back. Gohan than came and had a punch go barreling in Recoome's stomach. Surprisingly Recoome hunched over. One look from Krillin and Gohan knew what to do.

They flew up in the air and than chanted. "KA- ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA". The blast came and hit a injured Recoome and leaving him battered on the ground completely still. "What are you waiting for finish him" Vegeta yelled. "We can't kill Vegeta. It's wrong" Gohan said. "Idiots" Vegeta muttered before walking over to Recoome pointing his finger out like gun and than used his Bang Beam move causing Recoome to die rather painfully.

Goku put the finishing touches on Jeice his Sayain side coming out after getting injured and he killed Jeice with a rather painful Destructo Disk.

"Well now that, that is over let's go to Frieza's ship since Captain Ginyu probably put the Dragonballs there" Marley said before taking off towards Frieza's ship. "We can spend this time healing to for the battle against Frieza" Marley yelled back towards them. Goku idiotically gave Krillin and Gohan his last two Sensu Beam so was flying pretty sluggishly from injuries.

When they arrived at the ship Gohan, Dende, and Krillin set off to find where they hid the Dragonballs because they were somewhere around the ship. Marley and Vegeta led Goku to the healing center. Marley also decided to enter the healing place as he got injured badly to.

Vegeta waited outside of the ship as he had nothing better to do. While waiting he felt Captain Ginyu's energy heading over towards him. He had heard of Ginyu's ability to change bodies so he preferred to take him out quick.

He held out his hand allowing a Destructo Disk to appear in it and than he waited for Ginyu to arrive. As soon as he showed his ugly face though Destructo disk came right at him towards his face.

The surprised captain had no time to dodge as the Disk sliced him half leaving him dead. "Well now that, that is over I minus as well wait in the ship and rest a bit" Vegeta said realizing how little rest he got on arriving here on Namek.

* * *

Gohan, Krillin, and Dende quickly found the Dragonballs. They waited until they saw Vegeta went back in the ship before calling out for Porunga the Eternal Dragon on Namek. "So Dende can you tell Porunga that we wish for all of the fallen fighters that died on Earth from the Sayains to be back alive" Krillin asked. "Oh I'm so sorry but Porunga can't wish multiple people back alive" Dende said.

"Oh than how about we wish Piccolo back alive that way we can have the Earth Dragonballs back" Gohan said. "Okay. Do it" Krillin said.

Dende said some words in the Namekian language. "Okay guys what's your other wish" Dende asked. "Other wish can't we only make one wish" Krillin asked. "No Porunga can make 3 wishes" Dende replied. "3 wishes oh good than can you wish for Piccolo to be brought here his help in this will be good" Krillin said. Dende said more words in Namek before they suddenly felt the presence of Piccolo somewhere on Namek.

"Yes this is good "Gohan cheered". Hurry up wish your last wi..." The eternal dragon trailed off for the it disappeared and turned into the Dragonballs and than the Dragonballs turned into stones.

Suddenly they felt two presences Vegeta was here and so was Frieza.

"Now who said you could use my Dragonballs" Frieza snarled.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short fight between Ginyu and Vegeta but I wanted Vegeta to take him out quickly.

Power Levels

Goku 410,000 (injured)

Vegeta 405,000 (suppressed)

Marley 415,000 (injured)

Krillin 625,000 (max)

Gohan 625,000 (max)

Piccolo 450,000 (suppressed)

Captain Ginyu 410,000

Jeice 375,000

Burter 375,000

Recoome 350,000

Guldo 150,000

Frieza 700,000 (1st form)


	4. Transformations

Piccolo arrived on his home Planet in a flash. Ah yes finally good to be alive and now I can go help everyone against this tyrant Frieza who destroyed my people. King Kai must or been crazy if he thought I was going to sit by and just let him destroy my people.

I would be a coward a disgrace. Now time to find the battle let's see, I sense two powers of 625,000 that must be Krillin and Gohan I would know their energy anywhere. Right beside them I feel a suppressed Power Level of 405,000 that must be Vegeta it has to be but where he learned to hide his energy is beyond me. Right near them I sense an evil Power Level of 700,000 that must be Frieza but where is Goku and that other strong Sayain fighter Marley King Kai talked about.

Piccolo expanded his sense and felt two Power Levels. 410,000 now that is Goku he must be injured though but the other one 415,000 that must be Marley. Wait what's this I feel an energy just like mine but it's dying. It must be a Namek and a pretty strong one at that Piccolo thought. Well I minus as well go to the Namek hopefully he has some information about Frieza and maybe we could do the Namekian Fusion to become stronger Piccolo thought before racing off to the weakened Namekian.

* * *

"Now Vegeta I never thought you would of teamed up with two earthlings but where is the other traitor Marley" Frieza said. "You don't need to know where he is just know that your about to get an ass whooping" Vegeta said. "Oh Yeah than let's go" Frieza said.

Frieza moved fast and sent a hard kick into Vegeta's chest before Gohan and Krillin jumped into the fray. Frieza sent a hard fist into Krillin's head before slamming his tail down on Gohan sending them crashing into the ground in one hit.

Vegeta than got up and grabbed Frieza's tail sending him crashing in to the ground. Vegeta than charged up a Galick Gun at Frieza hitting the Tyrant head on. When the smoke cleared Frieza was still standing.

Vegeta than charged Frieza smashing an elbow in his head before kicking him in the face hard.

"Come on Frieza I know you have more transformations so transform already. Or you won't because you know it won't make a difference and I'll still be way stronger than you" Vegeta taunted.

"Oh Vegeta since you asked so nicely I'll do it only if you give me a countdown first though" Frieza said smirking.

"Fine 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 happy now" Vegeta said.

"Immensely" Frieza said before he started to grow taller and his head began to flatten some but than became longer. "How do you like this Vegeta my power is over 1 million" Frieza taunted.

"Impossible we will show you how weak you are" Vegeta said.

* * *

Piccolo arrived at a place and saw a Namekian who looked like him but was bleeding purple.

"Did the one named Frieza do this to you" Piccolo asked. " I know you already know the answer to that brother and I know why you have came. You wish to absorb my energy basically but not for an evil purpose you wish to defeat Frieza" The Namekian said.

"Well since you know that already can I know your name at least. I want to know who I am combining my powers with before we fuse" Piccolo said. "Understandable my name is Nail" Nail said.

"Alright thank you now let's get this show on the road" Piccolo said. "Just place a hand on my chest and I'll do the rest" Nail said.

Piccolo did as he was told and than Nail started to build up energy and than he began to flash white. All Piccolo felt was raw power come into him. After a brief time Nail disappeared and Piccolo was there staring at his hands. Surprised at the sheer power that was inside of him.

Gohan and Krillin hold on I am coming and we will but a stop to Frieza together Piccolo thought before flying off towards where the fight was at.

* * *

"Come on Vegeta cat got your tongue" Frieza said. Vegeta shook his head. "Than close your mouth before I do it for you. Oh wait no I get it you wish you could be strong" Frieza said.

Vegeta fed up with all of the rude comments he charged Frieza with all of his might. Gohan and Krillin finally were coming to. "Galick Gun" I heard Vegeta cry out. Than the blast his Frieza. "Yes, " Vegeta muttered.

"Yes what Vegeta. If you thought you killed me it would take more than that to take me down especially a weakling like you" Frieza said.

Vegeta charged at Frieza and Gohan and Krillin went back into the fray. Frieza was totally dominating though. He punched Vegeta in the gut before turning to Gohan who got in a hit that actually made him wince.

He kicked Gohan and hit Krillin with his tail before a soft punch from Vegeta got his attention. Gohan than kicked Frieza As hard as he could. When Frieza turned to Gohan. Krillin sent a roundhouse kick at Frieza's head.

Frieza turned to face Krillin.

"Your making me angry" Frieza yelled. "That was the plan" Vegeta smirked. Before saying Bang. The small beam hit Frieza and a trickle of blood appeared. "How you are able to make me bleed in this form is beyond me but the way you three are all bleeding it won't be long until your all dead" Frieza snarled.

Frieza lifted his finger and than said "Death Beam". The purple ray hit Vegeta hard in the leg and Vegeta let out a piercing scream. Vegeta than plummeted to the ground.

"Now I will finish you guys before Vegeta" Frieza said turning to Gohan and Krillin. He fired two death beams at Krillin and Gohan before turning to Vegeta he already knew they were dead.

Krillin and Gohan just stood there in shock as the beams where coming straight at their hearts. Before the beams hit though a green warrior intercepted the paths of the death beam and sent both beams flying over to another cliff before the cliffs blew up.

"Piccolo man it's good to see you and you feel stronger than ever" Krillin said. "Yeah I am now go to Dende and get healed I'll take on Frieza" Piccolo said.

"Frieza face me so you can see the face of the warrior who is going to destroy you" Piccolo shouted. "Another Namek. Well it doesn't matter I will just have to kill you like I did to your people" Frieza said.

Piccolo growled before charging up his power and than charged at Frieza sending a hard punch to Frieza who didn't even see him coming. Before Frieza could go to far back Piccolo grabbed his leg and sent another punch into Frieza's gut.

"Man look at Piccolo he is totally dominating Frieza" Gohan said from the sidelines. "I know Piccolo is stronger than anything I've ever felt before" Krillin agreed. Vegeta finally got up after being healed by Dende.

"How is the Namek so strong he stood no chance against Nappa on Earth but now he is completely dominating this fight against Frieza" Vegeta said.

Piccolo slammed another hit into Frieza before kicking him to the side. He than fired a Mouth Energy Wave at Frieza before following it up by yelling "Light Grenade" the blast hit Frieza hard and Frieza was sent flying backwards.

Frieza stopped himself from falling to far back as soon as he looked up a green fist hit him straight in the face. "This is for Gohan" Piccolo yelled before punching Frieza in the face. "This is for Krillin" a knee in the gut causing Frieza to gasp and grab his stomach. "And This is for the People of Namek" Piccolo yelled slamming both of his fist on Frieza's neck sending him spiraling to the ground.

Frieza growled and charged at Piccolo trying to land at least one hit on the strong Namek. When he finally landed a hit he didn't stop he sent a lot of wild punches and kicks at him.

Than a punch by Piccolo caused him to stop. When Frieza looked at Piccolo to see the damage that he caused he stepped back while piccolo looked like he wasn't even touched yet.

"You know I needed that massage. Thanks" Piccolo said before kicking Frieza hard sending him flying back.

"You will pay you ugly frog. Prepare yourself for my third transformation" Frieza snarled.

"Third Transformation. I got to stop it" Piccolo thought. Frieza's power began to rise and than his head started to have some spikes start to grow on it. Piccolo charged at Frieza but as soon as he got close enough to stop it Frieza was fully transformed into his third transformation.

"Now you will die by my hand you dumb Namek" Frieza yelled.

* * *

Marley burst straight through the healing chamber and looked over to Goku. The look on his face said I would get out if I knew how to. Marley opened his chamber and Goku stepped out. "You know I feel much better now" Goku said. "You should the chamber heals you of any damage you took and heals your broken body parts to" Marley said.

"Come on we got to go if we want to help the others fight Frieza" Goku said turning serious. "Yeah let's go" Marley agreed.

They both flew right at the wall of the ship and broke the wall before flying out through the ceiling.

* * *

Frieza began pummeling Piccolo before stopping after sending him crashing into the ground where Dende discreetly began to heal him.

"You know what I'll honor you by killing you all in my last form" Frieza said. His power began to get more evil and suddenly he became shorter and hit head became round with no spikes. He was all white with some purple on his head and body.

"Now just to let you know no person has ever seen me in this form except family so you should feel extremely honored" Frieza said

* * *

Power Levels

Goku 410,000 (injured)  
2 million (suppressed)  
5 million (max)

Marley 415,000 (injured)  
2 million(suppressed)  
5 million (max)

Vegeta 405,000 (suppressed)  
810,000 (max before first fight against Frieza)  
1 million (regained consciousness after losing to Frieza's 2nd Form)  
2.5 million (full energy from Dende)  
3 million (max)

Krillin 625,000  
950,000 (going above his power to win)  
1.9 million (rejuvenated with energy from Dende)  
2.1 million (max)

Gohan 625,000  
950,000 (waking up after getting an ass whooping against Frieza)  
2.1 million (energy fully regained from Dende)  
2.8 million (max)

Piccolo 450,000 (suppressed)  
900,000  
Fused With Nail: 2.6 million  
3 million (max)

Frieza 700,000 (1st form)  
1.5 million (2nd Form)  
3 million (3rd Form)  
8 million (4th Form)

Don't complain about how high power levels are especially Krillin's I know his unusually high but I like his character as being Goku's first real rival so he will be stronger than anybody who isn't the main evil at the time or the Sayains or Piccolo.


	5. Golden Fighter

Vegeta tensed he was not feeling good about this. Frieza's final form was extraordinary. "Frieza you may of transformed but you are no match for us any longer" Piccolo smirked. What is that blasted Namek thinking or what does he have planned Frieza's power level is higher than that I have ever felt before. Vegeta tried to sense what Piccolo had planned but all he felt was Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Frieza, Bulma, Dende, and two extremely high power levels that felt like Kakarot and Marley.

Wait Kakarot and Marley are coming and they are stronger than usual. "Yeah Frieza your reign of terror is over" Vegeta said. "I have no idea what you monkeys and frogs are talking about, but whatever it is I will kill you before you can do it. With that Frieza charged. Piccolo met his charge and Vegeta followed right behind him.

Krillin and Gohan flew behind Frieza charging up a Kamehameha. Frieza tensed and moved to the side and the Kamehameha flew harmlessly by him. What Frieza wasn't expecting was a Destructo Disk that followed the blast courtesy of Krillin. The Disk chopped off half of Frieza's tail. Frieza screamed in outrage and turned to Krillin and Gohan.

Vegeta and Piccolo took that time to attack Frieza merciless. Before they could even finish their punches Frieza began to dodge them while punching and pummeling Gohan and Krillin. "Why can't we hit him. He isn't even looking at us" Piccolo yelled. "Come on we just have to hold him off until Goku and Marley get here" Vegeta yelled back.

"Wow the Prince of all Sayains actually admitting that we need help. I have heard everything now" Piccolo said. "Shut up. Just Shut up and concentrate on staying alive.

Frieza punched Krillin in the gut and sent a kick at Gohan. He than used his tail to sweep out Piccolo and Vegeta's feet. He sent multiple Death Beams at Gohan and Krillin bringing them right on the edge of life and death.

"Now I think I will just finish you two little earthlings off before I take out the frog and monkey" Frieza said preparing a death wave. He sent the two waves at Gohan and Krillin. They were weak in power but it didn't matter since they were still at the level to kill the earthlings.

The purple waves reached the earthlings but soon were sent back towards Frieza who was kicked hard in the face sending the tyrant reeling back. "What is this" Frieza said aloud. Who had the power to actually hurt him when he was going 50% of his full power and those earthlings certainly did not have the power to deflect that blast.

Frieza looked to where the Earthlings were standing only to see a Sayain standing in front of him. Than who hit me Frieza thought looking to the place where he was hit only to see his one time lieutenant and strongest ally Marley. "Ah I see the traitor finally arrived and with another monkey at that. Here I thought you ran away" Frieza mocked.

"Ah Frieza the pain in the ass. Me and my friend Kakarot or Goku as he does by now are going to kill you. Any last words" Marley said getting in the traditional Sayain stance.

"Oh you two Sayains are going to beat me. Good Luck with that" Frieza smirked. Mars charged at Frieza with Goku right behind him. They fought Frieza like they fought together their whole lives. Marley sent a punch at Frieza which Frieza blocked and sent a kick back at him while he was exposed when Goku blocked the kick with his knee and sent Frieza falling back with a hard punch to the face breaking the tyrant's nose instantly and causing purple blood to run freely down his face.

While the two Sayains were not stronger than Frieza they fought with more control and skill than the tyrant and the combine effort of them was flawless. The tyrant growled in frustration as he should not have been hurt from such a pathetic hit.

"Alright you monkeys taste my full power" Frieza screamed. The two Sayains looked at Frieza in awe before getting ready to continue the fight not giving up, the Sayains would rather die than give up.

Frieza than with amazing speed phased in front of Goku and Mars and sent his tail at both of them. Goku fell down hard to the ground from the blow while Marley got a broken arm from the blow. Marley than sent a kick at Frieza who with no effort blocked with a punch causing a sickening crunch sound to be heard. Frieza than sent a punch in Mars' stomach.

When Marley went flying back Frieza grabbed his tail and threw him to the ground with it. Than Before Frieza could end Marley a Kamehameha, a Masenko, a Special Beam Cannon, and a Galick Gun came flying at the evil tyrant. Frieza looked at them to see Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta looking fine and healthy like they never took a beating from him any way.

Frieza surveyed the area and saw a small Namekian who was hiding behind some rocks. Ah that brat is healing them Frieza thought. He fired a Death Beam at the little Namek. The fighters looked ready to block the beam when it went right by them crashing right into Dende's head. "Damn he killed the Namek" Vegeta said.

"He isn't the only one who is going to die today" Frieza said before sending Gohan and Krillin flying back with his tail. Piccolo and Vegeta charged at Frieza only for a punch to catch them both. Frieza than picked up a injured Vegeta and brought him over to Marley.

"Now watch as I break your spirit by killing your cousin and prince. Your last family. This is for tricking me and rebelling against me" Frieza said. "No ple-please don't do it kill me instead" Marley begged.

"To Late" Frieza screamed before sending a hand straight through Vegeta's body and heart killing him instantly.

"No" Marley said. "No. No. No" Marley said constantly. "I will kill you" Marley screeched, his power raising drastically before his hair turned golden as did his eyebrows and his eyes became turquoise blue. He had a golden aura around him and his tail turned golden.

"What. No a Super Sayain" Frieza said aloud remembering what his great great great grandfather said about them. The story was passed down a Sayain warrior's hair and tail would become gold and he would be an unstoppable force.

"Take this" Marley said concentrating for his super attack. "Uber Shade Flame Wave" Marley yelled at Frieza. The red hot wave went soaring towards Frieza who just barely managed to dodge the wave only coming through with a couple of burns.

Marley passed out right after the blast though falling out of the sky and landing on the ground with a thud.

* * *

Power Levels

Goku: 6 million  
Kaio-ken x10: 12 million

Marley: 6 million  
Super Sayain: 20 million (before passing out)

Vegeta: 4 million

Krillin: 3 million

Gohan: 3 million

Piccolo: 5 million

Frieza: 16 million (100%)

I wanted to be original with my Uber Shade Flame Wave attack so I am going to tell you how it is used. It is Mars' strongest attack and you first have to concentrate your energy to your feet. Than when you reach your max amount of power you have to feel that energy going to both of your hands or one of hands either one (double means more power and single means more agile and able to move more). Than you have the palm of your hand at your target and release your energy causing a red hot energy wave to appear out of your hands. Very hard to use and requires a lot of concentrating. When Mastered can use it pretty quickly but will be drained afterwards.

Also for Super Sayains once they become a Super Sayain the transformation is basically apart of them so I will only show their Super Sayain power except for the chapter where they became a Super Sayain. I will show their regular and Super power level.


	6. Frieza finally Over

Marley was out for the count unconscious. His hair and tail went back to black and brown. His eyes were back to black and the golden aura around him disappeared.

"How could you? You killed his last family. Frieza." Goku shouted.

"Yeah I know it was only a matter of time tell those monkeys got what they disappeared, . Now I will just kill you making sure that, that little Golden Hair Turquoise eye Super Saiyan transformation never happens now don't I, and any way why would you ask such a dumb ass question I'm fucking evil. I destroyed your fucking race." Frieza said with a sadistic grin.

"No you won't because I will kill you, you bastard." Goku said getting back in a Turtle Hermit style fighting stance. "Yeah sure you will." Frieza replied with a smirk.

Goku charged at Frieza with everything he had. He yelled "Kaio-ken x20 and punched Frieza. Frieza easily dodged the blow. Goku punched again and this time it connected with Frieza's face. Goku smirked triumphantly but than that look morphed in to one of horror as Frieza shrugged off the blow that would put Vegeta and Piccolo out of commission for a couple of days.

Goku shook aside the look of horror and proceeded to throw blow after blow at Frieza. Kick after Kick Punch after Punch Goku couldn't land a single hit as Frieza dodged them all successfully.

Frieza slammed Goku away from him and fired a Death Wave at him. Goku dodged the Wave but than Frieza yelled out Death Beam. Goku barely deflected the beam.

"Wow you must really like the word death so much that you wish to experience it." Goku said with a smirk. "Shut up damn monkey." Frieza snarled.

"KAME-HAME-HA." Goku shouted using the Kamehameha wave against Frieza. "You fool that move will be your undoing." Frieza screamed unleashing his Death Cannon attack.

Goku's attack began to perish slowly but surely there was a major boost to the power. Piccolo had used Special Beam Cannon, Gohan had used Masenko, and Krillin added his own Kamehameha attack. The attack was at a stalemate before Goku's beam failed on him.

Gohan, Krillin, and piccolo didn't let up their beams though but even with Gohan enraged with his power at the highest it had ever been, and Piccolo using his whole amount of power in his blast they were losing ground.

Mad by the fact he was slowing them down Krillin yelled out "Kaio-Ken" and his power began to rise and their beam held locked still with Frieza's.

There has to be something I could do Goku thought desperately. That's it I will prepare a Spirit Bomb Goku thought.

He rose in the air behind Frieza. Frieza didn't even suspect he was behind him as he thought he was still in a power beam struggle with him. Goku had his hand raised and energy from anything left on the planet began gathering up above his hand forming in to a ball.

Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin noticing Goku and his Spirit Bomb began putting in the last of their energy in the blast as Frieza's blast was slowly but surely overwhelming theirs.

When Goku's Spirit Bomb was huge and had loads of power Piccolo yelled "throw it Goku." Frieza turned around noticing Goku's blast attack and Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan's beam crashed hard into him. After Frieza was hit by that the Spirit Bomb crashed hard in to Frieza who could do little to free himself.

The Spirit Bomb pushed him into the ground and caused a gigantic crater in Planet Namek.

"You did it Goku you actually managed to beat Frieza." Krillin cheered. "Yeah your right and I feel terrible my body is so sore." Goku said. "Well you just defeated Frieza the strongest thing we have ever faced."

"What him defeat me. That stupid monkey can't beat me. But that last attack hurt some so one of you has to go." Frieza said from on top of a cliff. Frieza pointed his finger at Krillin and lifted him in the air.

"Hey stop it Frieza. Your fight is with me not them." Goku yelled. "No my fight is with all of you." Frieza snarled before closing his fist and causing Krillin to explode.

"How dare you Frieza. That was my best friend. HE did nothing to you! Goku yelled before powering up past his previous level. Goku's hair began to turning gold and than just like Marley his hair was straight up golden and the golden aura began to surround him like it did Marley.

"What no it can't be. The legend said one every 1000 year not 2 in one day." Frieza screamed in terror. "Ha I will kill you Frieza and unlike Marley I won't tire out as I still have most of my energy." Goku said.

"Than I will just kill everyone around you forcing you to take the hits I deal out." Frieza said. "Gohan take Piccolo and Marley back to my space ship and find Bulma to. I know you only have two arms but you should be able to carry all three of them okay." Goku asked Gohan. "Okay father we will make sure we leave." Gohan responded.

"Hey I didn't say you could leave. You can leave only when I say you can." Frieza said before preparing a Death Beam at Gohan, Piccolo, and Marley's retreating figure.

Goku phased in front of Frieza and grabbed his finger tightly and bent it backwards. Frieza screamed in pain. Goku than sent a powerful hit in Frieza's stomach and than Frieza stopped himself form falling in further.

He launched a gigantic ball at Planet Namek itself and the ball began to crash and destroy everything in it's way. "Now you will die because in 5 minutes this planet is going to blow." Frieza smirked triumphantly.

"Ha that's where your wrong it will only take me 2 minutes to beat you." Goku said before charging at Frieza again.

* * *

Back to Gohan, Piccolo, Marley, and Bulma. I don't like writing the telepathic conversation between King Kai, Kami, and Goku. I also don't like writing them being revived and wished back to life so you won't be seeing any more action from Goku and Frieza just know that Goku kicked Frieza's ass.

Bulma started the ship up before they vanished from the inside of the ship to Planet Earth.

"Hey Bulma so you have two senzu beans." Gohan asked. "Yeah I do here you go." Bulma said. Gohan gave one to Piccolo and one to Marley. They both got up fully healed.

"Thanks Gohan." Marley said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY." Someone yelled. "Vegeta what is wrong with him this time." Marley sighed.

When Vegeta finally reached him he stopped yelling. "Marley it was awesome you were a Super Sayain. Even though Kakarot defeated Frieza." Vegeta said more calmly.

"Now I don't want Immortality any more. Seeing how you became a Super Sayain I want to become a Super Sayain naturally to but I do have one wish that I want to make." Vegeta said.

"What is it." Bulma asked. "Well I want my home Planet to be revived and some of the Sayains to be revived also. Can you like keep make it so that it stays close by to Planet Earth because it seems like Marley is going to stay here and I am going to want to visit him sometimes, and you won't have to worry about us trying to invade you guys I will make sure this Planet stays untouched." Vegeta said.

"It sounds harmless, and you really mean you won't fuck with us." Krillin said. "Yeah I won't." Vegeta responded. "Are you seriously going to stay with us Marley." Bulma asked. "Yeah. Goku was pretty cool." Marley said. "You can stay at my place Capsule Corps while you stay here." Bulma said. "Thank you. I appreciate it." Marley responded

"So in 6 months when Nameks dragonballs are resurrected we will wish for there to be a new Planet Namek, a new Planet Vegeta, and for all of the Nameks to be transported to New Namek. When our Dragonballs are back we will wish for the Sayains to be revived and that they will be on planet Vegeta." Krillin summed up.

"Okay well the Namekians can stay at Capsule Corp to. There is definitely enough space for them." Bulma said.

"We appreciate you for letting us stay at you house Ms. Bulma." The Nameks said.

So everyone than proceeded to fly off. Gohan and Krillin began flying to Gohan's house to eat most likely. Yamcha flew to the city doing what ever it is Yamchas do. Piccolo flew off to the mountains most likely to train. Marley had to carry Bulma while flying to Capsule Corps since she didn't have any of her capsules and Vegeta and all of the Nameks flew after them.

If any of the people on earth looked in the sky they would see a sea of green as the whole Namek population flew over head.

They arrived at Capsule Corps and when Bulma got the Namekians settled in she said one thing to the two Saiyans. "We have got to get you guys some new clothes if your staying here forever Marley and your staying here for 6 months Vegeta." Bulma said.

The Saiyans groaned but decided they didn't want to wear any of her clothing while they were waiting for their clothes to drive. But getting clothes was simple stuff after all they had just faced Frieza and the Saiyans came on top, well Goku came on top.

* * *

Power Levels

Goku: 6 million  
14 million Kaio-Ken  
20 million Super Saiyan

Marley: 20 million Super Saiyan

Krillin: 3 million  
10 million Kaio-Ken

Gohan: 3 million  
9 million briefly angered

Piccolo: 9 million

Frieza: 16 million 100%


	7. In Three Years

Shortly after moving in Marley and Bulma claimed to have fallen in love. They were married. Yamcha wasn't happy about the fact even though he cheated on Bulma so many times. Yamcha never said anything though because he didn't really keep up his training.

6 months passed and Vegeta left for his home Planet Vegeta. Due to his pact with Marley his cousin he promised that no Saiyan would ever mess with Earth (since Planet Vegeta was next to Earth) not like they could take over it even if they tried with Marley finally mastering his Super Saiyan transformation. The Namekians also left for Planet Namek which was actually some ways away.

Three more month passed and Bulma was pregnant and all of the Z-Fighters felt Frieza and someone else's energy. Right when Marley was leaving to go face off with Frieza Bulma demanded that Marley bring her with him.

Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin felt Frieza's energy also and they to took off towards the extraordinary power.

Yamcha fearfully also took off towards since he knew everyone would be going and didn't want to look like an idiot and coward by not going.

Tien and Chiaotzu sensed the three evil energies and immediately flew off towards them.

Marley and Bulma were the first to arrive. "Hey Bulma we are going to stay right here and wait for the others okay." Marley said. "Okay honey." Bulma responded.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan arrived after us.

Lastly Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu arrived.

"Well since everyone is here we can get down to business. Marley I know you sense those 2 power levels with Frieza. They are stronger than Frieza's any idea on who they are." Piccolo asked.

"Actually I know who they are. I know because when I was Frieza's right hand man I was also a spy for Vegeta but anyway Frieza and his family would have these battle royals to see who was the strongest. Back than Frieza was the weakest and he still is as it turned out. But they also did a Battle Royal for the Right hand man to and Frieza always lost that to. Now at first when Frieza didn't know that I survived since he didn't know that I went with Vegeta on his last mission. Frieza always used Zarbon in the Right Hand Man thing but Zarbon always lost. Than when Frieza found out about my high power level he used me. Now I came in second for my first time in it. But when I recovered I was stronger than ever and I haven't lost since. So to answer your question Piccolo they are Frieza's father and brother, Cooler and King Cold. Cooler is the strongest though." Marley said.

"Well than if we are fighting Frieza and his family we minus as well be at our best." Piccolo said taking off hist cape and turban and throwing them to the ground where they landed with a thud. "Now tell me if you guys have been keeping up with your training or not." Piccolo said.

"Well we have." Tien said indicating himself and Chiaotzu. " I have." Krillin said. "I haven't my mom won't let me." Gohan said. "I haven't either you guys training is interfering with my social life." Yamcha said. "Well you know I have." Piccolo said.

"Hey Marley have you been keeping up with you training." Gohan asked noticing he didn't say a word. "Well of course he has. What do you think he does when he isn't scarfing food down his throat or sleeping. Or when he isn't practicing that Super Saiyan form of his." Bulma said.

"Oh good I was about to say if you couldn't go Super Saiyan we would of been completely screwed." Krillin said. "Well than let's go get em." Piccolo said.

Marley flew off with Bulma. Piccolo flew of right behind him. Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha following him. Marley made a pit stop and set Bulma and Trunks down on a cliff where they could see what was happening but not be near the action before flying at Frieza's ship.

But what no one knew was a mysterious youth was just standing on top of Frieza's ship watching the come at the ship. the mysterious youth hopped down before turning to face the ship.

Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, and their crew all came out of the ship and faced the youth. Marley than arrived and he landed near them. "Well if isn't my old friend Marley. How is the little traitor doing. Frieza said. "I'm fine but you won't be after we defeat you." Marley said before going Super Saiyan. "Well than we are going straight down to business than. Than I guess I will become Super Saiyan to." The Mysterious Youth said surprising everyone.

He powered up and his hair and tail turned gold. "What two of you monkeys are Super Saiyans." Frieza said. "What does it matter Frieza. You got me and your brother here. No Saiyan Super or not could be us three together." King Cold said.

"Hey Marley who is that Super Saiyan." Krillin called down. "Shut Up Krillin no need to worry about it right now since he is helping us." Marley said.

"Well than let's begin." Cooler said. Immediately Marley, the Youth, Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler disappeared. You knew they were fighting though from the sounds and shock waves.

Piccolo charged at two of Cooler's men and slapped them both away. Krillin charged at the last of Cooler's men with Chiaotzu. Tien squared off against King Cold's only man. While Gohan and Yamcha fought against all of Frieza's men.

Marley hit Frieza hard in the face with a punch and kicked King Cold in the stomach. Cooler tried hitting Marley only for the youth to stop him and cut him with his sword.

Marley brought out his sword and than sliced at King Cold's leg. King Cold dodged the blade but his tail wasn't so lucky and was sliced off. Frieza fired a Supernova at Marley but Marley easily deflected towards Cooler's henchmen and one of the ones that Piccolo was fighting was dead.

Piccolo than fired a Special Beam Cannon at Cooler's men and he died instantly. The ground was filled with dead bodies as now only Cooler, Frieza, and King Cold were left. Marley threw his sword at Cooler and it pierced Coolers skin. He than ripped it out of Cooler and than kicked Cooler in the stomach. The Youth yelled out Burning Attack and King Cold was caught in the way of the blast and he was dead.

The Youth than sliced Frieza straight through the middle causing him to die. But he youth continued to cut Frieza until there was nothing left and than he blasted anything that was there away.

Marley shot a finger beam at Cooler and he also did the Burning Attack move sending Cooler far away. They didn't feel anything coming from him so they assumed he was dead.

"Well Now that, that is over who are you and how do you know my Burning Attack move." Marley said to the youth before dropping out of Super Saiyan. "Well it seems that since I am already born in this time I will tell you but first follow me to where Goku will be landing. He will becoming in 1 hour." The Youth said also going out of Super Saiyan.

"Fine but I expect answers when we get there." Marley said before flying over to Bulma and picking her up. The Youth flew off with Marley in high pursuit and the rest of he z fighters behind him.

They arrived at a certain spot and the youth sat down on a rock. "Well Goku will be arriving in 30 minutes so I'll just tell you about me now." the Youth said.

"I am not from this time period. I came from the future. I am telling you this because I am already born. My name is Trunks and you Marley and Bulma are my parents. In three years Androids are going to attack. In my time you all died. Expect for Gohan. Gohan was able to escape. He trained me but he died when he challenged the Androids and they ganged up on him. I became a Super Saiyan after that. After becoming a Super Saiyan I also challenged the Androids but I lost and almost died. My mom made a time machine so I can come back here and tell you about the threat before it even happens so you could be prepared. I need you to give this antidote to Goku when he comes as he gets a heart virus okay." the youth who was now discovered as Trunks said before flying off.

"So our son becomes a Super Saiyan. That's good right." Bulma said. "Yeah that's good." Krillin said. "Well you guys heard what he said. You better start training now because if you don't you minus as well put a sign on your forehead saying kill me now." Piccolo said looking at Yamcha and Gohan.

Goku arrived soon after. "Hey guys. How did you know I was landing right here." Goku said. "My son told us. He is from the future." Bulma said. "Cool from the future. But what did he come for." Goku asked.

They told Goku what he told them. "Wow androids stronger than a Super Saiyan. Damn it I wish I didn't die from that Heart Virus." Goku said. "He said to give you this." Marley said handing Goku antidote. "It heals you from the heart virus." Marley explained.

"Well okay and Gohan now that I am back I'll do my best to convince your mom to let you train with us okay." Goku said. "OK Dad." Gohan said. "Well see you in 3 years." Marley said before flying with Bulma on his back and Trunks in his arms back to Capsule Corps. Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin flew to Goku's house since them four where going to train together.

Yamcha flew to Master Roshi's house and Tien and Chiaotzu flew to some place in the north.

* * *

Power Levels

Future Trunks: 120 million Super Saiyan  
Goku: 105 million Super Saiyan  
Marley: 105 million Super Saiyan  
Piccolo: 30 million  
Krillin: 15 million  
Tien: 15 million  
Chiaotzu: 5 million  
Gohan: 3 million  
Yamcha: 1 million

Cooler: 100 million  
King Cold: 80 million  
Frieza: 40 million  
Cooler's three Henchmen: 20 million  
King Cold's single Henchmen: 15 million  
Frieza's many Henchmen: 500 - 3 million


End file.
